Flashes de amor
by Mian Saavedra
Summary: El es su fotógrafo, ella su modelo, trabajan seis horas, seis días a la semana, prácticamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos, ¿Que no los haría enamorarse?
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Capítulo 1:

.

.

.

.

Pov Serena

Me dirigí a la cafetería de siempre, tenía 10 minutos exactos, para recoger los lates de las modelos y regresar a la agencia, claro que en mis planes no estaba, encontrar el lugar repleto de gente, no me imagine, que estaría así, que acaso había algún famoso en el establecimiento, y creo que leyeron mis pensamientos, ya que escuche a dos chicas, murmurar, sobre quien estaba ahí.

–Dicen que es guapísimo – _¿De quién rayos están hablando?_

–Sí, es cierto, aparte dicen que ha ganado miles de premios, por su profesión como fotógrafo

–Y eso que es muy joven

Quien sea, de quien estén hablando en estos momentos, no me importa lo único que necesito, es llegar a las barras, recoger los lates y salir, lo más rápido posible, para llegar a la agencia, porque si no llego, a tiempo, tendré otro retraso, y si tengo otro retraso, pasare a la lista de desempleadas y no quiero eso, ya que si pasa, sería el cuarto trabajo del que me despiden en 4 meses, rompería el record.

Pase de frente empujando al que me encontrara en el camino, y cuando llegue a la barra, pedí lo de siempre, y cuando me dieron los lates, le pedí al joven que me atendió, que los cargara a la cuenta de la agencia, agarre los 7 cafés, que son para, Amy, la que edita las fotos, Rei, la que dirige, Seiya el fotógrafo, Mina, Lita y Beryl, las modelos y por ultimo yo, se imaginan cargar, 7 cafés… no tienen ni idea, comencé a caminar entre toda la multitud, si salía viva, sería una sobreviviente, agarre uno de los cafés, el mío, descafeinado, comencé a beberlo, estaba estresada, hoy había sido un día muy agotador para mí.

Vi un hueco en medio de toda la multitud y justo ese hueco, daba a la salida, al parecer mi suerte empezaba a cambiar, prácticamente corrí, hasta ese hueco, pero no me imagine que otra persona tendría la misma idea que yo, choque con él, y le derrame, lo que quedaba de mi café, cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, grite de una manera trágica…podía sentir la mirada penetrante de cada presente. Definitivamente hoy no era mi día.

–Ahhhhhhh… Yo, lo siento, enserio, no quería – estire la manga de mi cafarena y comencé a limpiar, la camisa, pero eso empeoro, todo, termine esparciendo más el café, y claramente se podía ver la enorme mancha, en la prenda, pero seguí insistiendo en limpiarla, yo solo esperaba que me dijera, tonta, despistada, inútil

–No tranquila, descuida, yo tuve la culpa – no escuche lo que me dijo, y seguí, limpiando la camisa con mi manga, hasta que el agarro mi mano, haciéndome verlo a los ojos – no lo hagas, solo lo estás empeorando – y después de eso, me sonrió

Con todo el alboroto, no me había dado cuenta de, lo guapo que era el chico con el que me había chocado, cabello negro, ojos azules, pero no un azul común, un azul profundo, tanto, que sientes que te penetra el alma, piel bronceada, alto, labios carnosos, un cuerpo claramente trabajado, su rostro, es… tiene hermosas facciones, es un sueño, el no parece real, es como si lo hubieran hecho en una fábrica de muñecos, llamada: "Ven y crea tu chico ideal".

–Oye… oye

–Sí, perdón – conteste cuando salí de mi embrujo

–Te decía, que me disculparas, por haberte hecho tirar tu café

–No, esto debería ser al revés, yo debería estar disculpándome

–No tranquila, aparte eres la primera fan que me embarra de café

¿Fan? A que se refería con eso, puse cara de no entender nada, y él se sorprendió a ver eso

–¿No sabes quién soy? – pregunto aun sin salir de su asombro, avergonzada por mi ignorancia negué y el sonrió, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, me iba a decir algo cuando mi celular comenzó a sonar, no sabía dónde dejar los cafés, el celular seguía sonando.

–Permíteme – el sostuvo los lates por mí – ahora si puedes contestar – yo le sonreí

–Gracias – saque mi celular, el cual se encontraba en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón – hola

– _Serena ¿Dónde estás?, debiste haber llegado hace cinco minutos –_ era Rei mi jefa, ahora que le decía – _No me expliques nada por teléfono, me explicaras todo, cuando llegues, te doy tres minutos para llegar, así que apúrate_ – no me dijo nada más y me colgó, seguramente había tenido problemas con Beryl, ya que ella, no es así, normalmente, es cálida, algo gruñona, pero no tanto. Guarde mi celular en el mismo lugar de antes y mire al desconocido.

–¿Algún problema? – me pregunto

–Si mi jefa me dio, tres minutos, para regresar a la agencia

–¿Tres minutos? – volvió a preguntar

–Sí, así que – le quite los cafés – me tengo que ir, adiós y otra vez, mil disculpas, por lo de tu camisa – y sin decirle nada más, salí, me quede parada un momento afuera y luego regrese – y también discúlpame por no saber quién eres – tenía que hacerlo, que tal es el hijo del presidente… no eso es imposible, pero bueno tenía que hacerlo, volví a salir del establecimiento y comencé a correr, tenía que llegar a la agencia, lo más rápido posible.

Llegue al edificio, y me dirigí al ascensor, pulse el botón como pude y este se abrió al instante, entre, y pulse otra vez como pude el piso 8, mientras subía, no podía quedarme quieta, mi pie está bailando literalmente, cuando la caja metálica se abrió, salí y entre la más rápido que pude a donde se estaban haciendo las sesiones fotográficas, cuando entre Rei, me vio y se acercó a mí.

–Serena ¿Por qué te demoraste tanto? – me dijo al mismo tiempo que agarro su late correspondiente

–Lo siento Rei, es que tuve un inconveniente… – le iba a contar todo

–Tranquila, no te preocupes, llegaste a tiempo – _espera que_ – te tuve que mentir para que vinieras lo más rápido posible, no te molestes conmigo, lo hice para que Beryl, no se quejara de ti, otra vez

–¿Gracias? – le dije, no sabía que contestarle, aunque prácticamente me había ayudado, Amy, se acercó a mí y le di su café, lo mismo hice con Seiya, Lita, Mina, de parte de ellos recibí una felicitación, por haberlos entregado a tiempo, pero cuando le di su late a Beryl, solo recibí un comentario irónico además que podía pedir de ella, se cree mucho, solamente porque es la mejor modelo, que tiene la agencia, tanta fama se le subió a la cabeza.

Vi las sesiones y todas las fotos que les tomaron a Lita y Mina, me acerque a Amy, para ver como editaba y no entendí, casi nada de lo que hacía, ayude a Rei, cuando me lo pedía y así, me la pase el tiempo, hasta que llego el descanso de 10 minutos, se lo merecían, con solo ver, me canse.

–Estoy, muerta – me dijo Mina, sentándose en una de las sillas, ella estaba modelando, vestidos de invierno, las fotos se publicarían en la revista "Snow and Good Taste"

–Sí, últimamente, hemos trabajado de más – la siguió Mina, ella estaba modelando, vestidos de gala, las fotos serian publicadas en la revista "Women with Class and Elegance"

–Ahí, por Dios, como si su trabajo, fuera tan difícil, hacer muecas delante de una cámara, lo mío si es trabajo, tengo que editar todas, sus imperfecciones, jugar con los colores, tengo que hacerlas ver espectaculares, lo cual no están fácil, ah – Lita y Mina le dieron una palmadita amistosa en el hombro a Amy

–Y tu Serena, ¿Cuál fue el milagro hoy?, entregaste los cafés a tiempo – me pregunto Lita

–Solo diré, que me estoy haciendo más responsable – si claro, yo no me creí eso, y ellas tampoco ya que se rieron de lo que dije, lo único que hice fue reírme junto con ellas, le eche un vistazo a la habitación y Rei había desaparecido – Oigan chicas saben ¿Dónde está Rei?

–Fue a recoger al nuevo fotógrafo – me contesto Amy

–¿Nuevo fotógrafo? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Mina y Lita

–Si, a Rei, le costó mucho trabajo, convencerlo, para que trabajase con nosotras

–Enserio, entonces, trabajaran con un nuevo fotógrafo chicas - dije

–No, el será el fotógrafo personal de Beryl – pobrecito de él, todo lo que va a sufrir, estando con Beryl, seguramente, renuncia a su profesión y se cambia de nombre, solo para no verla nunca mas

–Desde ya le doy mis condolencias – dijo Mina y todas reímos

–Mira ahí esta – señalo Amy, pero no quise voltear

–Serena vamos a saludarlo – me dijo Mina y las otras dos chicas, la apoyaron, pero yo me negué

–No, vayan ustedes, después lo saludo – no me insistieron más y se fueron a saludarlo, camine hacia la pantalla, ahí estaba la última foto que le habían tomado a Mina, se veía muy bonita, y delgada, quien se imaginaria, que ella come por 5, es de las que come, come y come, pero no engorda, nada, para ella es más fácil que para Lita, ya que Lita, tiene que someterse a dietas y ejercicios.

Observe, más tiempo la foto y me perdí en mis pensamientos, luego sentí una mano en el hombro, eso me hizo regresar a la realidad.

–Rei, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

–Quiero, presentarte a alguien – asentí y camine junto con ella, en la dirección donde se encontraba ese hombre – es un buen tipo, ya veras, que te va a caer bien.

–Bueno – dije un poco desanimada, ya que eso de conocer y socializar con personas nuevas no es lo mío.

Llegamos hasta el, estaba de espaldas, conversaba muy animadamente con las chicas, traía unos jeans desgastados y una chaqueta de cuero color negro.

–Darien, quiero presentarte a mi asistente – Darien, bonito nombre, poco común, se dio la vuelta y no lo pude creer, casi me desmayo, su camisa traía una enorme mancha de café, lo mire a la cara y era el mismo chico, al cual le tire todo el café, en la cafetería – Serena él es Darien Chiba, Darien ella es Serena Tsukino.

No podía ser cierto, era el chico, al cual embarre de café, hace tan solo… no lo sé, pero no pasaba de una hora, el me miro a los ojos, claramente me había reconocido, además quien podría olvidar, a la persona que te dio un baño de café, no lo puedo creer este debe ser un sueño, si definitivamente es un sueño, del cual me despertare en cualquier momento.

–Hola Serena – no, no era un sueño, y lo supe, cuando sentí sus labios en mi mejilla, todo esto realmente estaba pasando, entonces comencé a unir todas las piezas.

 **¡Flash Back!**

 **–** **Dicen que es guapísimo**

 **–** **Y además que ha ganado miles de premios, por su profesión, como fotógrafo**

 **–** **Y eso que es muy joven**

 **–** **Eres la primera fan que me embarra de café – lo mire confundida**

 **–** **¿No sabes quién soy? – avergonzada por mi ignorancia negué**

– **¿Dónde está Rei?**

 **–** **Fue a recoger al nuevo fotógrafo**

 **¡Fin Flash Back!**

Era por el que el lugar estaba repleto de gente.

Hay por Dios, no es posible, el no…

–Darien a partir de hoy trabajara con nosotros como fotógrafo

Definitivamente, no es mi día

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hola soy yo, este es mi primer fic, FLASHES DE AMOR, primer capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, y si no, pues les agradezco, por haberse tomado el tiempo de leerlo.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola disculpen la demora, no les contare por que, porque no quiero aburrirlos con mis cosas

 **yesqui2000**

 **yssareyes**

 **Guest**

 **gladys**

 **Maryels**

 **skarllet northman**

 **sandylu**

 **Sere**

 **lunakatt38**

Les agradesco, por confiar en mi historia y dejar su review este capítulo es para ustedes

Los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 2:

.

.

.

.

Pov Darien

Vi un hueco en medio de toda esa multitud, y justo daba a la calle, acelere el paso, hasta llegar ahí, pero no me imagine que otra chica hubiera tenido la misma idea que yo, choque con ella y me derramo su café encima, debo recalcar que estaba caliente, aparte de ese, cargaba otros 6 más, observe su cara de pánico, estiro la manga de su cafarena y comenzó a limpiar mi camisa.

Empeoro todo.

Esparció mas la mancha y la hizo más visible, no pude evitar sonreír, es como si ella se hubiera propuesto quitar esa mancha con su manga, me disculpe con ella pero… creo que no me escucho, porque siguió con su tarea, agarre su mano para detenerla y ella me miro a los ojos, no me había dado cuenta de que era una mujer hermosa.

Cabello rubio, ojos celestes, piel pálida, labios de un color rosado natural, no era tan alta, pero no importaba su tamaño, ya que las formas de cuerpo no se quedaban atrás, su pantalón jean, se pegaba a sus piernas, perfectamente, parecía una segunda piel, su cafarena beige tenía un escote, que daba a la imaginación, su manera de vestir, era simple, pero no importaba, puedo apostar, que con cualquier cosa, se veía igual de hermosa.

Y todo mejoro, cuando me dijo que no me conocía, es magnífico.

Su celular sonó y dejo de mirarme a los ojos, comenzó a mirar los cafés, claramente no podía contestar con todo eso en la mano, así que los cargue por ella, me sonrió y contesto, no escuche muy bien lo que le dijo, pero cuando volteo a verme tenía una cara de preocupación.

–¿Algún problema? – le pregunte

–Si mi jefa me dio, tres minutos, para regresar a la agencia

–¿Tres minutos? – volví a preguntar, donde sea que quede su trabajo, definitivamente no podía llegar en ese escaso tiempo

–Sí, así que – me quito los cafés – me tengo que ir, adiós y otra vez, mil disculpas, por lo de tu camisa – se volvió a disculpar y sin decirme más, salió de la cafetería pero uno segundos después regreso – y también discúlpame por no saber quién eres – y esta vez sí se fue

No pude evitar sonreír al escucharla disculparse, por no saber quién soy, definitivamente no es como las demás.

Me quede parado en medio de toda la gente, definitivamente no solo había dejado una mancha en mi camisa, tal vez había dejado una mancha en mi cabeza, porque seguramente, a partir de hoy, no iba a poder quitarla de ahí, no solo por el hecho que me haya quemado la piel con su late, ella no sabía quién soy, no sabía que soy, uno de los fotógrafos más famosos a nivel mundial.

Pensé que me había derramado el café, para tener un encuentro cercano conmigo, pero no, para ella en esos momentos era, un chico desconocido, al cual baño de café.

Salí del establecimiento y me subí a mí a auto, no sé porque pero volví reír, me puse serio un momento, pero de nuevo me reí, definitivamente me va a costar mucho trabajo, quitarla de mi cabeza.

Lo que daría por volverla a ver.

Mi celular sonó y me saco de mis pensamientos, vi el nombre en la pantalla, mi nueva jefa, seguramente quiere asegurarse de que llegue a tiempo.

–Hola Rei

– _Hola Darien, llamaba para decirte…_

–No te preocupes, ya estoy llegando

– _Es justamente por eso_ – no entendía lo que quería decirme – _llamaba para decirte, que puedes darte una vuelta, la modelo a la que le harás las fotos, está en otra sesión en este momento y se desocupara dentro de 35 minutos, así que puedes conocer, ve al parque que está en frente de la agencia_

–Bueno, está bien, chau

– _Chau_

Así que dentro de 35 minutos… que iba hacer yo, por estos lugares, no conozco la ciudad.

Tal vez, dar una vuelta en el carro, no sería mala idea, claro gastar mi gasolina, buena idea.

Encendí el auto y comencé a conducirlo, no tenía un destino, solo conducía dando vueltas y de vez en cuando pensaba en aquella chica rubia.

Así se fue al tiempo y debo decir que fue una eternidad, porque aunque tenía ganas de detenerlo en algún lugar no podía hacerlo, el hecho de pensar, que al bajar la gente me reconocería y se abalanzaría sobre mí, no me dejaba.

Conduje hacia la agencia para la cual trabajaría, me estacione delante del edificio y baje de mi auto.

Le di las llaves al chico de servicio y él se lo llevo, entre al lugar, muchas de las mujeres y hombres que no son hombres, me reconocieron y me mandaron uno que otro… no sé si les pueda llamar piropo, creo que fueron mensajes subidos de tono.

Acelere el paso hasta llegar al ascensor, pulse el botón y este se abrió rápidamente entre y detrás de mí entraron otras 4 mujeres, una de cabello verde, la otra de cabello celeste, otra de cabello negro y la ultima de cabello castaño, pensé que subiría solo, pero no, ellas empezaban a intimidarme, así que hice lo que mi mente me mando.

Llame a la que sería mi nueva jefa y que seguramente también era la jefa de ellas.

–Hola Rei – dije en voz alta y las chicas dejaron de acercarse y se comportaron serias, puse la llamada en altavoz, para que ellas escucharan nuestra conversación

– _Hola Darien, ya estas llegando_

–De hecho… ya llegue

– _y ¿Cómo te recibieron?_ – me pregunto y ellas comenzaron a murmurar

–Pues bien, pero tengo un pequeño inconveniente – dejaron de murmurar

– _Dímelo, cualquier inconveniente que tengas, yo lo quitare de tu camino, para que te sientas cómodo –_ las mujeres entendieron muy bien el mensaje que les di, la de cabello verde pulso el botón del ascensor y cuando este se abrió todas salieron dejándome solo

–No Rei, no te preocupes… a por cierto, ¿En que piso me debo bajar? – pregunte

– _En el piso 8, yo te estaré esperando_

–Okey, gracias – el ascensor llego al piso indicado, colgué y me acerque a la mujer que estaba ahí, mi mejor amiga Rei, mejor amiga desde que tengo uso de razón, y por la cual siento un gran aprecio

–Hola Darien – dijo abrazándome – ¿Hace cuanto que no nos vemos? – pregunto cuando nos separamos

–No lo sé – me puse a pensar - ¿Un mes? – dije tanteando

–Un año Darien, no nos vemos hace un año – me saco en cara – no se supone que somos mejores amigos

–Ya Rei no me regañes, sabes qué he estado muy ocupado todo ese tiempo

–Bueno, está bien, esta vez te vas a salvar de un buen castigo – comenzamos a caminar en dirección al lugar donde se hacia la sesión de fotos

–¿Que le sucedió a tu camisa? – pregunto y no pude evitar recordar a aquella chica

–Fue un… accidente que me sucedió

–Bueno, no te preocupes, de ahora en adelante estarás conmigo, yo te enseñare a tomar café sin mancharte – se burlo

–Enserio, es mi primer día y ya me estas incitando para renunciar – le seguí la corriente

–No puedes, firmaste un contrato

Seguimos nuestro camino, unas chicas se acercaron a nosotros, una castaña, una rubia y una peli azul

–Hola – saludaron las tres al mismo tiempo, yo correspondí a su saludo, seguro eran modelos

–Ellas son Lita y Mina, dos de las modelos de la agencia – las presento

–Mucho gusto – salude

–Y ella es – se acercó a la peli azul – Amy, la encargada de hacer que las fotos se vean mejor de lo que ya están

–La encargada del fothoshop – bromee, todas rieron menos ella, seguramente le había molestado que bromee de esa manera con su trabajo, pero luego rio

Conversamos un momento más, acerca de lo que haría.

De vez en cuando Rei miraba impaciente su reloj, era extraño en ella, hasta que al fin se atrevió a preguntar.

–Oigan chicas – las llamo - ¿Y dónde está Serena? – _¿Quién será?..._ Serena, lindo nombre, debe ser una persona calmada y pacifica

–Se quedó en el estudio – contesto Amy

–Iré por ella – me miro – cuando la conozcas veras que es una gran chica – me sonrió y se fue

No me atreví a preguntar quien era esa chica, pero seguramente era otra modelo.

Los minutos pasaron, yo conversaba con las chicas y se sentía bien, conversar con modelos y que ellas no te manden indirectas.

Escuche unos pasos atrás mío, supuse que eran ellas.

–Darien – me llamo, voltee para verlas y no lo pude creer

Sentí una extraña sensación cuando la vi, recorrí su cuerpo entero de pies a cabeza, tenía que asegurarme de que realmente era ella y si, mis dudas se desvanecieron cuando mis ojos se toparon con los suyos, esto realmente estaba pasando, era ella, la chica del café, la que me había dado un baño gratis hace unos 40 minutos atrás, sus ojos reflejaban el mismo asombro que los míos, pero yo lo controle, no me deje ver vulnerable.

No sé exactamente lo que sentía en ese momento, no puedo describirlo.

–Serena él es Darien Chiba, Darien ella es Serena Tsukino – Serena Tsukino, así que ese era el nombre completo de la chica que me había dado un baño gratis… ahora ya no es tan desconocida

Me a arme de todo mi autocontrol en ese momento, no tenía que verme en las mismas condiciones que ella.

–Hola Serena – la salude dándole un corto beso en la mejilla,

Pov Serena

Él estaba ahí, parado, frente a mí, el chico que bañe hace unos momentos atrás.

Seguía estática, no podía y no quería moverme, sabía que en cualquier momento mi corazón dejaría de latir, ya veía a los paramédicos sacando mi cuerpo sin vida del edificio.

Díganme dramática sí, pero es así como me siento en este momento.

Estaba segura de en cualquier momento mis ojos saldrían de mi cara, mi expresión de que estaba aterrada seguía ahí y no podía hacer nada para cambiarla.

Escuchaba que me llamaban, pero hacia caso omiso a ello.

–Serena… Serena… Serena – Rei me masa coteo, para hacerme regresar al mundo, y se lo debo agradecer

–Perdón, ¿Que me decías? – pregunte mirándola

–Te estoy presentando a Darien – me dijo señalándolo con la cabeza

–Así perdona, hola – lo salude y él me sonrió

–Bueno y ahora que estamos en confianza – meto su cuchara Mina –¿Te puedo preguntar una cosa?

–Claro – le contesto el

–Lo de tu camisa es una nueva moda que aún no conozco – me sonroje, seguía con la culpa dentro de mí y ella tenía que hacer esa broma

–Mina! – la regañaron mis amigas y el solo sonrió, para luego mirarme a los ojos

–Esto, fue un accidente, que me sucedió mientras venia para acá, tuve un lindo encuentro, con una linda chica – me sorprendió un poco que dijera eso sobre mi

–Bueno, yo creo, que vas a poner a la moda las camisas con manchas de café – Lita volvió a bromear y yo no sabía dónde meterme, por favor tierra ábrete y trágame

–No creo, la chica que lo mancho se debe de haber distraído y seguramente en estos momentos debe estar muy arrepentida –todas me miraron extraño

–Seguramente – contesto el

Yo estoy tan asustada y él se ve tan fresco y tranquilo, es un momento estresante para mí.

No pude evitar volver a ver la mancha de café en su camisa, de la cual yo soy la responsable de que este ahí, lo vi a los ojos y le pedí disculpas nuevamente con la mirada.

–¿Eres otra modelo? – pregunto de repente y eso fue muy extraño, acaso se está burlando de mí

Yo modelo, no, nunca, eso de mostrar todas tus emociones frente a una cámara, hacer poses algo provocativas y que un hombre te esté viendo y tomando fotos, me suena más a acoso y no a una sesión. Nada que ver conmigo

Todas se rieron y me puse roja como un tomate.

–No, no soy modelo, soy la asistente de Rei, hago lo que ella me pide, le recuerdo fechas importantes… traigo los cafés – vi como sonrió cuando mencione la palabra "café" y yo solo lo mire apenada

–Entiendo… deberías de considerar ser modelo, tienes el perfil – fruncí el ceño confundida, me mire de pies a cabeza, creo que le hace falta un par de lentes, no tengo la talla de una modelo – tal vez algún día te haga una sesión – si definitivamente necesita un par de lentes

–Sí, tienes razón – lo apoyo Rei y yo seguía con mi cara de ¿Que, Que?– así te alejamos del café – todas rieron con el comentario, incluso el, pero fue una risa nerviosa y yo sentí un aire frio que subía por mi espalda, acaso Rei se había dado cuenta de que, soy yo la responsable de esa mancha de café en la camisa del nuevo fotógrafo, y si es así, definitivamente… es bruja.

–No, yo nunca podría hacer tal cosa, soy muy… como decirlo… – hice muchas muecas, buscando la palabra correcta – mojigata – termine por decir y todas soltaron una carcajada, incluso, él sonrió – prefiero seguir trayendo los cafés – termine con una sonrisa nerviosa

Y cuando empecé a entrar en confianza con él y deje de lado el tema de que le había dado un baño gratis, se aparece la persona más amable y querida de toda la agencia. Beryl.

–Rei, ya llego el fotógrafo, sabes que mi tiempo vale oro – hice una mueca de asco y Mina y Lita me sonrieron

–Si Beryl, ya llego – Rei lo señaló con la mirada y ella le sonrió de la misma manera hambrienta en que le sonríe a todos los hombres guapos y ricos – se llama…

–Darien Chiba, el famoso fotógrafo – la interrumpió – soy Beryl Universo

Sip… ese es su apellido, aunque no lo crean, algo extraño y demasiado altanero.

Se iba a acercar a él para saludarlo pero extendió el brazo para saludarla impidiendo que se acercara ella la acepto, porque seguramente le daría un pequeño beso en ella, pero no fue así, solamente la agito amablemente y yo Mina, Lita y Amy contuvimos nuestra risa, Rei estaba seria, pero se perfectamente que también tenía ganas de reírse, él es el primer hombre en rechazarla, por fin alguien le enseño lo que es el rechazo.

Gracias Dios.

Lo miro un poco molesta por su acto, de nada de caballerosidad, el me miro y yo solo le sonreí ampliamente dándole a entender que había hecho muy bien.

–Creo que deberían de informarle al Sr. Chiba que esta es na agencia de modelaje en la que se hacen sesiones fotográficas, las cuales son colocada en revistas muy exclusivas de todo Japón y no pude venir vestido de esa manera – solté una carcajada y todos fijaron sus ojos en mí, cambie mi expresión a una de estatua

–Beryl, lo que le sucedió a Darien fue un accidente y no volverá a ocurrir ¿Verdad? – se dirigió a Darien

–Si – contesto al

–Eso espero – literalmente esta echando humo, el que la haya rechazado claramente la afecto

Todo quedo silencioso por un momento hasta que Rei se decidió a romper con ello.

–Bueno – dijo Rei, rompiendo con el silencio – es hora de trabajar –Beryl se dirigió hacia donde haría las fotos pero las demás ni siquiera miraron hacia el lugar que tendrían que ir en lugar de eso abuchearon – rápido – ordeno y nada, los pies se les habían clavado en el piso – muevan sus traseros de una vez o empezare a hacer descuentos – escucharon la palabra "descuento" y todas se movieron rápidamente como, si adentro hubiera un descuenta de zapatos "Christina Louboutin"

Nos dirigimos todos juntos a la sala donde se haría la sesión, Beryl se fue a cambiar, Darien y Amy arreglaban algunas cosas.

Unos minuto después el show empezó, así es como yo le digo, los flashes iluminaban la habitación, Beryl, no lo puedo negar, ella posa muy bien, claramente es una muy buena modelo y si no fuera tan… tan… ahí no sé como decirlo sin ofenderla, ya lo diré así no más… si no fuera tan zorra, seguramente le caería bien a todo mundo.

30 minutos después.

–Lo hace bien ¿No? – me dijo un chico, atrás mío, voltee para verlo y la emoción en mí no pudo ser más notoria

–¡Nicholas! – grite emocionada, abrazándolo, Beryl, Darien y Amy voltearon a verme y los dos primeros fruncieron el ceño al verme colgada de Nicholas como una niña pequeña a diferencia de mi amiga del pelo azul, pues claramente había reconocido, quien era el hombre que estaba a mi costado

–Podrías callarte, los profesionales tratamos de trabajar – me grito Beryl, no se había dado cuenta de que su anterior jefe estaba ahí, me separe rápidamente de Nicholas con cara de perrito regañado

–Un poquito de silencio, por favor Serena – me dijo Darien de manera dulce y yo asentí

Ambos siguieron con la sesión, Nicholas saludo con la mano a Amy y ella le correspondió de la misma manera, después continuo con su trabajo de editacion.

Volví a fijar los ojos en mi amigo, no sé qué rayos es lo que hace aquí, acaso, ya se le fueron las dudas y por fin acepto lo que siente por mi jefa.

–¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte bajito, para que no me regañaran los "profesionales"

–Trabajo – me contesto – vengo porque voy a escoger a una de las modelos para que sea la nueva imagen de Cristal Tokio

La famosa línea de ropa de la diseñadora Setsuna Meio y sus hermanastras, modelos y antiguas imágenes de la agencia, Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh, a la cual había sido transferido Nicholas

Bueno para que me entiendan les contare bien la historia.

Cuando yo entre a trabajar en la agencia Milenio de Plata, Nicholas, era la cabeza de todo, y Rei la segunda al mando, ambos se atraen mutuamente, pero son tan orgullosos que son incapaces de aceptar sus propios sentimientos.

Durante dos semanas, él me había tomado mucho cariño y yo a él, nos volvimos muy buenos amigos y yo le contaba alguna que otra cosa que decía Rei acerca de él.

Luego el jefe de Nicholas, lo transfirió a la agencia Cristal Tokio, la agencia de modelos, más famosa de todo Tokio, él se fue y la que lo reemplazo fue Rei… y ahora estamos aquí.

–¿Quién será la afortunada? – dije mirando a Beryl

–Ya lo pensaste – me miro – sobre ser modelo

A verdad, Nicholas también me dijo lo mismo que Darien, el día que se fue de la agencia, pero no le conteste, y aun no cabe en mi cabeza la idea de ser modelo, como dije antes no es lo mío.

–La verdad es que… – me miro impaciente – no me veo como una modelo, ellas han estudiado su carrera y yo ni siquiera puedo hacer la pose de la vengadora – puse mis dedos en V para que me entendiera

Soltó una carcajada y los profesionales volvieron a voltear hacia nosotros, Beryl me miro con unas ganas de que quería ahorcarme y Darien nos veía a ambos de una manera que no entendí, veo algo de impotencia, molestia, no sé, pero, no le gustaba que esté hablando con Nicholas.

–Bueno ya terminamos – dijo Darien – nos veremos mañana

–Está bien – dijo Beryl y salió del lugar con una cara de estreñimiento, claramente no se había tomado la molestia de fijarse en quien era el recién llegado

Amy termino de arreglar unas cosas y cuando termino se acercó hacia nosotros, ella estaba igual o más feliz que yo, por la visita de nuestro amigo.

–Hola Nicholas – lo saludo y le dio un amigable abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

–Amy, como te he extrañado – la sacudió por unos segundos y luego la soltó

El acto hizo que Amy abriera los ojos sorprendida, eso demostraba que realmente la había extrañado.

–Y yo a ti, en realidad todos te extrañamos – dejo la oración a medias,

Ese era mi momento para ser inoportuna.

–Sobre todo Rei – sonreí pícaramente y en el rostro del castaño se formó un leve sonrojo

–Ah-Ah si – se aclaró la garganta y se rasco la cabeza con la mano, su postura era la de un chico nervioso

–Si así es, no para de hablar de ti y cuanto te extraña – Amy me siguió la corriente, lo estábamos poniendo al descubierto, su nerviosismo se notaba a flor de piel

–¿Quién es el chico? – nos preguntó, cambiando drásticamente de tema

Lo señalo con la mirada y ambas lo miramos, le estaba haciendo algunos arreglos a su cámara o creo que revisaba las fotos, no lo sé, pero de que estaba haciendo algo con su cámara lo hacía.

–El nuevo fotógrafo – contesto Amy, el asentó

Vi que iba a empezar una conversación acerca de Darien y eso no me gustaba, porque sabía que terminaríamos en el tema de la mancha marrón de su camisa y con lo despistada que soy, seguramente terminaría soltando la sopa.

El teléfono de Amy empezó a sonar, ella lo sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y contesto.

–Hola Rei – pude ver que Nicholas ligeramente se emociono

– _Hola Amy te necesito, en este momento piso 6_ – y sin decirle nada más colgó

–Rei… Rei – miro su teléfono y luego lo guardo en el mismo lugar de donde lo saco

–¿Era Rei? – pregunto haciéndose el desinteresado

–Sip, parece que necesita que en este momento valla al piso 6 y luego me colgó

–Guau, es muy mandona, debería de darles un descanso – dijo arrogante, claramente estaba fingiendo

–Le diré que me dijiste eso, adiós – comenzó a caminar rápidamente

–No Amy – demasiado tarde ella ya no estaba – si se lo dice Rei me matara – dijo bajito, sonreí

Saco su teléfono y luego me miro.

–Te sabes el número de alguna morgue – lo golpee amistosamente en el hombro

–Exagerado… ella no esta tan loca

–Si lo está, como la ves que me beso y luego se hizo la desentendida

–Según recuerdo, fuiste tú, el que la beso y después del beso, te dio una cachetada, que le dolió hasta a Dios – que como lo sé, pues porque yo vi la escena

–Y yo recuerdo que antes de eso, casi me perfora la tráquea con su lengua – puse cara de asco al escuchar la palabra "lengua" y él sonrió

–Sabes la horrible experiencia que tengo besando, tenías enserio que mencionar esa palabra

–Yo no tengo la culpa de que el chico que te dio tu primer beso, te haya pasado toda la cara con su lengua

Tengo un gran trauma con los besos, desde esa vez no he vuelto a besar a nadie, por temor, a que me hagan lo mismo, prácticamente no beso desde los 16 años.

–Mejor cambiemos de tema, no quiero recordar ese oscuro momento de mi vida

–Como tú quieras – di un respiro de alivio – Volvamos al tema del nuevo fotógrafo – debí a ver sido más específica en decirle lo de cambiar de tema en vez de decirle "cambiemos de tema" debí haberle dicho "cabíamos a un tema que no se incomodó para mi"

–Bueno… es nuevo – decir lo obvio era una de mis grandes "cualidades"… si saben que estoy sarcástica verdad

–Si eso ya lo note – dijo ¿Burlándose? De mí

–Aja – enserio solo eso

–Pero sabes que más he notado

–¿Qué?

–Que no deja de mirarte – hablo muy cerca de mi oído y vi como Darien nos observaba por el rabillo de su ojo

Este esta1 loco o que, eso es imposible, Darien me debe de odiar, por lo que le hice.

–No digas tonterías, acaba de llegar y la manera en la que nos conocimos no fue muy agradable

–Así y que le hiciste a él, ¿le vaciaste un balde de pintura barnizada como a mí? – le iba a contestar pero no me dejo – no ya se, lo bañaste de café – mi corazón dejo de latir, como se había dado cuenta

–¿Cómo te diste cuenta?

–No lo sé –se hizo el desentendido – creo que la mancha que tiene su camisa es muy evidente no crees – dijo lo obvio y si enserio, era obvio – parece que le gustas

Puse cara de confundida, porque así es como me sentía, como le podía gustar si le arruine la presentación en su primer día de trabajo (me refiero a su aspecto).

–No, no le creo, después de lo que le hice y a parte que no nos conocemos, no hemos hablado mucho desde que llego, ni siquiera puedo decir que es como una especie de amigo

–Pues parece que él ya te ve como una amiga

Fije mi vista en el pelinegro, un chico muy atractivo, pero no creo poder tener ninguna oportunidad con él, no después de la gran bienvenida que le di.

–Deja de decir sonseras, mejor te lo presentare – el levanto las manos en señal de paz – Darien – grite el levanto la mirada de su cámara y me miro – Te quiero presentar a alguien – dejo su cámara a un costado y se acercó a nosotros

–Hola – saludo el – soy Darien Chiba el nuevo fotógrafo –le estrecho la mano, con amabilidad

–Mucho gusto Soy Nicholas Kumada el antiguo jefe y posible pretendiente – dejo su oración a medias y el rostro de Darien se puso recio – de Rei – cuando Nicholas termino la oración, las facciones de Darien se relajaron

–Mucho gusto – contesto desasiendo el agarre

–Serena, me ha dicho que eres el nuevo fotógrafo

–Si

–También me dijo que haces muy bien tu trabajo y que es muy grato tenerte aquí – mis ojos se volvieron dos platos enormes, yo nunca dije eso

–¿Enserio? – pregunto

–Si – todo se volvió silencioso – bueno chicos, yo me tengo que ir a presenciarme con Rei, así que me despido – este me quiere dejar a solas con él, con Darien

–No, Nicholas – decía yo en pequeños susurros, para que solo él me escuchara

–Darien, u gusto conocerte, Serena te veré mañana, porque volveré, y adiós – me abrazo para despedirse

–No Nicholas – susurre mi último auxilio y él deshizo el abrazo y se fue, dejándome sola, con el chico, que bañe de café en la mañana, sigue sin sonar bien

Voltee a verlo y de mi salió una sonrisita nerviosa.

Parado frente a mí, fresco como una lechuga una sonrisa encantadora, y mis ojos se volvieron a fijar en la enrome mancha de café que tenía su camisa.

–Yo, no quería derramarte mi café, en serio

Pov Darien

Debí a haber supuesto que tocaría e tema del café, porque eso era de lo único que podríamos hablar.

Solo pude sonreír, al notar su nerviosismo y es que se ve tan linda así, temblando como un chihuahua.

–Sabes algo – le dije y ella me miro a los ojos – empecemos de nuevo – ladeo la cabeza sin entender – no me embarraste de café, esta mañana y recién nos estamos conociendo – ella sonrió, aparentemente me entiendo – hola soy Darien Chiba, y soy el nuevo fotógrafo – estire mi mano para saludarla y ella sonrió ampliamente, ya se estaba más tranquila, estrecho mi mano y entonces, no sé por qué, pero sentí que este es el comienzo de una buena amistad

–Hola… soy Serena Tsukino y soy la asistente de Rei – deshicimos el agarre y nos quedamos en silencio por un momento, solamente nos miramos a los ojos

–Y cuéntame Serena ¿Cómo es tu trabajo? ¿Es cómodo? Me han dicho que eres muy despistada

–Pues si los soy, suelo darle baños gratis a las personas – solté una pequeña carcajada y ella sonrió – pero yo quisiera saber qué fue lo que sucedió con tu camisa – la mire por un momento

–Un pequeño incidente, que me hizo conocer una gran mujer – vi cómo se sonrojo

No entiendo que es lo que me pasa, con esta chica, con Serena, yo siempre he sido muy reservado, pero con ella hablo muy amenamente.

–Puedo traerte una camisa del vestidor, a menos de que quieras permanecer así, por el resto del día

–Pero ya es de noche – le comunique y ella frunció el ceño confundida, saco su teléfono, para comprobar que hora era, y sus ojos casi se salen

–¿Enserio son las 7:30? – Asentí – pero ¿Cómo?

–El tiempo pasa rápido en una agencia – guardo su teléfono

–Igual te traeré la camisa

–Como mi nueva amiga quiera – sonrió tímidamente y salió del lugar hacia los vestidores para traerme una camisa limpia

Pov Serena

 **¡Flash Back!**

– **Como mi nueva amiga quiera**

 **¡Fin Flash Back!**

No puedo quitarme esas palabras de la cabeza, extrañamente, me sentí cómoda cuando hable con él, fue raro, lo rápido que pude entrar en confianza.

Me dirige a uno de los vestidores, para llevarle una camisa limpia, no le pregunte que talla es, así que tengo que adivinar, aunque no creo que sea difícil, Rei me ha dicho que tengo muy buen ojo, con eso de las tallas.

Y si era cierto, porque justo ni bien entre, vi la camisa perfecta, el mismo color que la que trae puesta, (hablo del color de antes de que lo bañara) creo que si es de su talla, la agarre y la revise, creo que esta es la camisa perfecta para él.

Regrese a la habitación donde se hacían las sesiones, creo que me demore como 5 minutos, le di la camisa.

–Gracias

Y la pregunta vino a mi cabeza ¿Dónde Rayos se va a cambiar?

Y en instantes fue respondida, el comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta y a desabotonar su camisa, delante de mí, este hombre me quiere matar.

Voltee mi cabeza en dirección a otro lado y evite por completo ver su dorso desnudo, el cual estaba muy bien trabajado, que, voltee cuando él ya se había quitado la camisa, los ojos se han hecho para ver, no es pecado mirar.

Regrese la vista, cuando se colocó por completo la prenda.

Iba a decir algo, pero vi a Rei entrar a la habitación, miro a Darien, sorprendida.

–Te pusiste otra camisa – le dijo sonriente

–Sí, Serena me la dio

–Haya – tanteo – y donde te cambiaste

–Aquí – Rei frunció el ceño y a mi está a punto de darme un para cardiaco

–¿Delante de Serena?

–Si – Rei me miro y yo me puse roja como un… no, un tomate quedaría pálido a mi costado, ella había puesto su cara de ¡¿Cómo?! Pero luego me sonrió pícaramente, y yo me sonroje más aun

–Bueno, solo venia decirles, que hoy estoy de buen humor y los dejare salir temprano – eso era extraño, ella no deja salir temprano a nadie

–Ah está bien – comento Darien

–Serena – me miro a los ojos – tienes tu tarjeta del tren – me dijo, puse cara de confusión, ella sabe perfectamente que siempre la traigo, esta se trae algo entre manos

–Si – conteste, revise el bolsillo derecho de mi pantalón, y no estaba mi tarjeta, como es que no está, donde la deje

–¿Sucede algo? – pregunto Rei, con preocupación, pero no le creí nada de su preocupación, ella tenía algo que ver, con la desaparición de mi tarjeta

–No está mi tarjeta – solté mirándola con cara de perro y ella tenía su carita de inocente

–¿Cómo que no está? – volvió a preguntar

–No, creo que tomare un taxi – termine de decir

–¿Un taxi? – Siguió con sus preguntas – no Seré son muy peligrosos, porque no mejor – dejo su oración a medias – te lleva Darien – le dio un pequeño empujoncito, lo cual hizo que diera un paso más cerca de mi

–Si tú no tienes, ningún inconveniente, en que te lleve

–Ah…

–No ella no tiene ninguno – hablo por mi

Le di una mirada matadora a Rei, claro que no voy a aceptar, no, apenas lo conozco, además no sería conveniente, no mi respuesta es definitiva no voy a dejar que me lleve a mi casa.

–¿Y? – me pregunto el con una sonrisa encantadora

–Claro – dije, ¿Cómo rayos había aceptado?

.

.

.

.

Hola yo de nuevo, les gusto el capitulo, espero que si, me costo mucho trabajo hacerlo.

A verdad, subire una nueva historia, el dia viernes, espero que esa tambien les guste, sera muy extravagante y creo que muy distinta a lo que ya han leido.

Bueno eso es todo, la chica imposible se va.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Naoko Takeuchi no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí.

.

.

.

.

 _Capítulo 3:_

.

.

.

.

Pov Darien.

–Claro – dijo

¿Ella había aceptado?… ¿realmente había aceptado?

–Bueno entonces váyanse de una vez – me pareció o Rei ¿nos estaba votando? Y si estoy confundiendo las cosas entonces ¿Por qué tanta prisa en que nos vayamos?

Eso definitivamente es raro.

–Okey – dijo Serena mirando a mi amiga pelinegra como si sospechara algo de ella.

–Pero rápido

Literalmente nos sacó a patadas fuera del estudio donde se hacían las fotografías. Nos hizo entrar en el elevador y mientras este se cerraba, ella nos sonreía como si una especie de plan malicioso se estuviera realizando.

–Algo está mal con ella – mire a Serena – tal vez su alegría se debe a que regreso Nicholas

–¿Quién es? Nicholas en la vida de Rei – me miro a los ojos

–Para serte sincera – frunció el ceño – ni siquiera ella lo sabe

–¿Se gustan? – pregunte y si ella respondida que sí, le iba a dar un par de coscorrones a Rei, porque ella me recrimino, el no haberle contado nada acerca de mi novia anterior, y ahora ella estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo

–Creo que lo de ellos dos es más atracción - ¿Atracción? - o tal vez si se gustan pero creo antes de aceptarlo, preferirían morir

–Ambos son orgullos

–Demasiado

–Entonces si llegaran a ser pareja…

–Sería como si el fin del mundo se hubiera adelantado – bromeo y no pude evitar reír, ella hizo lo mismo que yo

El ascensor se abrió y nos encontrábamos en el estacionamiento del edificio.

–Espérame un momento aquí – le dije y ella acento amablemente

Me acerque a uno de los chicos de servicio, el me entrego mis llaves y rápidamente fui por mi auto.

Cuando lo encontré, entre y conduje hasta donde estaba Serena.

Al llegar donde estaba ella, la vi moviendo la cabeza como si estuviera escuchando una melodía en su cabeza. Sonreí al verla así.

Me baje del auto y me acerque a ella.

–Listo, ya nos podemos ir – me acerque a la puerta del copiloto y la abrí para que ella pudiera entrar.

–Gracias – me dijo cuándo se sentó, solo le sonreí en respuesta y cerré la puerta suavemente para luego rodear el auto, abrir la puerta del piloto y sentarme ya dentro del auto.

–¿Dónde queda tu casa? – pregunte cuando ya estábamos saliendo del edificio.

–A pues no está muy lejos en realidad, sigues el mismo camino que el de la vía del tren subterráneo, te detienes en la tercera parada y vas a ver un edificio de color azul acero con ventanas y puertas de vidrio espejo

¿Qué?

Entrecerré los ojos y moví la cabeza como entendiendo.

–No entendiste ¿Verdad? – Me pregunto sonriendo, negué también sonriendo – tranquilo, debí haberte dicho calle número 10, edificio departamental Resplandeciente Cristal de plata – _ahora si entendí_ – ¿Conoces? – me pregunto

–Claro viví ahí un tiempo

–¿Enserio? – volvió a preguntar sonriendo

–Sip, pero después me fui a Colombia, me querían para una sesión de fotos

–Ahh, la vida de los fotógrafos te permite conocer nuevos lugares

–En realidad sí, pero más me permite conocer hermosas mujeres

–Modelos – comento

–También asistentes

–¿Asistentes que te bañan de café?

–Lindas asistentes que me bañan de café

–Querrás decir, tontas asistentes que te bañan de café – me corrigió

–No – conteste – lindas asistentes que me bañan de café – volví a repetir – he conocido muchas mujeres con distintas personalidades

–Entonces debes ser un experto en el ángulo femenino

–Experto, experto, lo que se dice experto… no – frunció el ceño confundida

–¿Por qué no?

–No soy de los que conversa mucho, me centro más en mi trabajo – se puso pensativa por un momento, y todo se volvió silencioso

–¿Eres tímido?

–Por así decirlo, siempre tuve problemas en la escuela, con eso de socializar, si no fuera por Rei, yo ni siquiera tendría

–Bueno si Rei rompe con su amistad, ahora me tienes a mí

–Me gusta esa oferta

–¿Sabes?

–¿Qué?

–Dices que eres tímido, pero conmigo hablas muy relajadamente

–Si es cierto

–Eso me gusta – exclamó y no pude evitar sonreír al ver su entusiasmo – mi mamá siempre me dijo que yo le daba seguridad a las personas para que puedan hablar, siempre creí que lo decía solo porque era su hija

–Pues ahora vez que no te estuvo mintiendo – sonrió

–Si no te molesta me gustaría seguir haciendo más preguntas acerca de tu vida, se supone que somos amigos, pero no se nada de ti, así que…

–As las preguntas que tú quieras

–Muy bien – pensó por un momento y luego comenzó – ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de tu trabajo?

–¿Aparte de fotografiar mujeres hermosas? – pregunte alzando una ceja, ella sonrió

–Aparte – respondió

–Capturar hermosos momentos – me miro atenta – no sé porque, pero siento que hay momentos que solo suceden una vez en la vida, y… yo quiero inmortalizarlos, quiero mostrar más de una emoción en una imagen, hacer ver que se pueden decir más de mil palabras en un simple pedazo de papel… fotografiar no es solo mi trabajo, es mi pasión, por así decirlo

–Entonces no lo haces por cumplir

–No, lo hago porque me gusta, me empezó a interesar cuando tenía 10 años y fui desarrollándome con el paso del tiempo…

–Fotógrafo de corazón no de profesión

–Exacto

–En la agencia hay un fotógrafo que se llama Seiya, su padre fue fotógrafo igual que abuelo y bisabuelo, se suponía que por ser un legado tan grande Seiya tendría que continuarlo y tenía el talento suficiente para hacerlo, pero había un problema – escuche atentamente cada una de sus palabras – Seiya no quería ser fotógrafo, el quería ser cantante

–¿El…?

–Si… Seiya renuncio a su pasión, solo para darle el gusto a su padre

–Guau

–Sí, lo sé, es difícil de escuchar

–Mi padre quería que fuera Doctor

–También legado

–También legado

–Pero mi madre me apoyo y ahora soy un reconoció fotógrafo a nivel mundial, pero hay excepciones – le recordé que hace tan solo unas horas atrás descubrió quien era yo

–Lo siento enserio, pero no tengo gustos tan refinados

–Al principio me asombro, el que no supieras quien soy, pero después me agrado, porque así, tú me conocías como a Darien Chiba el chico normal y tímido y no al exitoso fotógrafo Darien Chiba

–Siempre veo a las personas como simples mortales

–Sí, lo dejaste muy claro con Beryl – le recordé

–No me puedes juzgar por eso, porque ella me hace la vida imposible, de cuadritos de cuadritos – dijo haciendo gestos con las manos y no pude evitar sonreír

–¿Tan mala es?

–Es muy mala, pero muy buena en su trabajo

–Sí, eso no se puede negar – llegamos a un semáforo en rojo y me detuve – No has pensado si quiera en la idea de ser modelo

–No es lo mío

–Y ¿qué es lo tuyo?

–Creo que dibujar

–¿Dibujas?

–Sí, me ayuda a relajarme – el semáforo cambio a verde y puse el auto en marcha nuevamente

–Y aparte de dibujar que más haces

–Pues visito a mis padres, en mis descansos, ellos viven en Osaka

–Mmm, Osaka, es un bonito lugar, creciste ahí

–Si es mi lugar de origen

–¿Viniste a la capital buscando oportunidades de trabajo?

–La verdad es que dinero no me falta – eso me sorprendió, porque una chica que tiene de todo, trabaja – la verdad es que ya no quería depender de mis padres y vine a Tokio buscando sentirme útil – bonita, graciosa e independiente, la mujer perfecta para cualquier hombre incluyéndome a mi

–¿Los extrañas?

–Claro, ¿qué hijo no extrañaría a sus padres?

–Tienes razón- ella comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos, observando la carretera y de repente

–Cuidado – grito

Fije mi vista en el camino y vi que había un gato en plena carretera, me detuve en seco y si no fuera porque ella tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad, se hubiera golpeado la cabeza.

–¿Estas bien? – pregunte, ella acento se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y salió del auto, hice lo mismo que ella y la seguí.

No solo era un gato, eran dos, un gato negro y un gato blanco.

–Creo que son pareja, el gato blanco no se atrevió a dejar sola al gato negro – lo cargo y comenzó a revisarla – tiene la pata lastimada, al parecer alguien la lastimo y la dejo en la calle sin importarle lo que le pasara

–Pobre – cargue al gato blanco – llevémoslos

–¿Llevarlos?

–Si

–No crees que ensuciaran tu auto o algo por el estilo – a que se refería con eso

–Que tiene que ver eso con ayudarlos – sonrió

–Pensé que actuarias como cualquier persona y los dejarías en plena carretera – fruncí el ceño confundido – me doy cuenta de que no eres cualquier persona

Pov Serena

El familiar – y molesto – sonido de mi alarma me despertó en la mañana.

Saque uno de mis brazos de debajo de la sabana y apague la alarma de mi celular, lo cogí y mire la hora en él, las 9:00 am.

Me levante rápidamente, ¡no puede ser otra vez iba a llegar tarde!

Salte literalmente de la cama, comencé a revolver en mis cajones, lo primero que vi fue una blusa manga larga negra y un short jean a la cintura, junto con ropa interior del mismo color que la blusa, lance las prendas a la cama y entre al baño, abrí la ducha para que el agua se valla calentando, salí y rápidamente fui a la cocina, revise en la despensa y el refrigerador, leche y cereal, okey, leche y cereal era un desayuno decente ¿cierto?

Agarre un plato y lo puse en la mesa junto con la leche y el cereal.

Regrese al baño y me desvestí a la velocidad de la luz, para luego entrar a la ducha.

20 minutos después.

Salí del baño de la misma manera en que entre, me seque por completo el cuerpo y luego me vestí rápidamente.

Cuando termine de abrocharme el short, observe la hora nuevamente en mi teléfono.

Las 9:25 am…

Tendré que decirle que unos extraterrestres y me llevaron en su platillo volador, o que el apocalipsis zombie se adelantó y que los muertos invadieron la calle y por eso es que llegue tarde porque ellos no me dejaban pasar… bueno tendría que decirle cualquier cosa, inventar la mejor excusa, porque si no esta vez sí me van a despedir.

Agarre mis botines y mis medias negras, las cuales me llegaban hasta la rodilla, camine hasta mi cómoda y comencé a buscar el peine de entre todas las cosas.

Definitivamente tenía que darme el tiempo para poder ordenar un poco más mi departamento.

Cuando encontré el peine, lo agarre y salí de mi habitación.

Hoy tampoco tendría tiempo para hacerme mis chonguitos.

Me senté en la silla y agarre la caja de leche y la vacíe en el plato para luego hacer lo mismo con el cereal, después me coloque una media, al regresar la mirada a la mesa me di cuenta de que faltaba algo fundamental para poder comer mi desayuno.

La cuchara.

Me pare y camine hacia el repostero mientras me ponía la otra media, abrí el cajón donde estaban los cubiertos y agarre la cuchara, regrese a la mesa y me senté en la silla, metí la cuchara en el plato y con ella tome una buena porción del cereal y la leche, para luego meterla en mi boca, deje la cuchara dentro del plato y comencé a ponerme el primer botín mientras masticaba, luego el otro botín.

Minutos después me termine de comer mi desayuno, coloque el plato en el lavavajilla, fui al baño y me cepille los dientes, salí y comencé a buscar mi tarjeta del tren subterráneo.

Después de 5 minutos de buscar mi tarjeta y no encontrarla, me acorde de que la había perdido.

¡¿Por qué a mí?!

Pero su desaparición era muy sospechosa, porque justo Rei me pregunto que si la tenía y cuando me pongo a buscarla no está y luego ella le dice a Darien si podría llevarme a mi casa… mmm… es muy extraño, llegando a la agencia saldré de dudas.

Agarre mi abrigo, mis llaves y mi billetera, por suerte a ellas no las había perdido.

Salí del departamento y lo cerré con seguro, corrí rápidamente al ascensor y… no te sucede que cuando estas apurado o apurada, para ti todo se mueve más lento, eso es lo que estaba pasando conmigo, fue una eternidad ver como la puerta del ascensor se cerraba y en la parte de arriba la cuenta de los pisos, definitivamente estresante.

–Mierda apúrate – grite justo cuando una mujer mayor, entraba a la caja metálica, y lo peor de todo era que esa señora era justamente la señora Circonia, la mujer de todo el edificio que se creía la más pura y santa, y entonces yo iba y soltaba tremenda palabrota.

Me miro como si fuera un ser de otro planeta y yo solo quería que la tierra me tragara.

Sus nietas eran tan distintas a ella.

"El cuarteto amazonas" como todo el edifico las conocía, eran niñas alegres y traviesas que le jugaban bromas a los demás inquilinos, como yo me hice amiga de ellas cuatro, nunca llegaron a jugarme una broma a mí.

Solo le sonreí a la señora Circonia y ella me miro como si la hubiera ofendido.

¡Ahí por Dios!

Yo ya era mayor de edad se suponía que por ley hablara ese tipo de palabras, porque no conozco a ningún adulto que ande diciendo que es un puro y que nunca en su vida hablo o hablara ese lenguaje del diablo.

A no, si conocía a uno: la señora Circonia.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y yo salí rápidamente, corrí fuera del edifico y comencé a llamar un taxi, el botones Jadeite se ofreció a ayudarme, pero le dije que muchas gracias, pero no, y que continuara con su trabajo.

La última vez que Jadeite me ayudo en una situación como esa casi lo despide, pero se salvó de milagro, y yo no quería que esa situación se volviera a repetir, pero que esta vez sí lo terminen despidiendo, me sentiría muy culpable.

Comencé a alejarme del edificio y me pare en una esquina, frente a un gran charco de agua, seguro se hizo porque el día anterior a ese había llovido.

Desde donde yo estaba parada, pude observar que la puerta del sótano del edificio donde vivía se estaba abriendo y que de ella salía una auto rojo, lo reconocí fácilmente, era el auto de Siosite, la diva del edificio, mejor dicho la que se regalaba sin pena alguna, yo la odiaba y ella a mí, ósea nuestro odio era mutuo.

Vi que comenzaba a acercarse donde estaba yo, seguro para darme otros de sus comentarios irónicos y sarcásticos, decidí no tomarle importancia y seguí buscando un taxi, pero luego de unos segundos mi vista se fijó en el enorme charco de agua sucia que había justo en frente de mí, y luego en el auto de Siosite que se acercaba hacia a mí.

¡Ahí no! ella estaba pensando en…

Cuando reaccione fue demasiado tarde y adivinen que… si… es lo que están pensando…

La muy desgraciada se detuvo unos centímetros más allá de donde yo estaba, se bajó del auto y con su celular en la mano camino hacia mí.

–Serenita, pero que bien te ves hoy – se burló, me tomo una foto y luego se regresó a su auto

–Siosite, me las vas a pagar – le grite

Arranco su auto y las personas que me miraban se reían.

En ese momento me di cuenta de que eso era lo que había sentido Darien cuando le vacié mi café encima, claro que el actuó paciente y no me dijo nada grosero, pero yo no podía actuar paciente, primero porque odiaba a Siosite y segundo porque me había dado cuenta de que el carma realmente existía, y lo había averiguado con creces.

Esta situación que me estaba pasando se parecía mucho a lo que le había hecho yo a Darien y… creo que el universo me estaba regresando lo que yo le hice a él, ayer.

10 minutos después, logre hacer parar un taxi, pero cuando me vio cubierta de agua sucia, fugo (ósea se fue).

Seguí parando taxis y ninguno me recogía por estar mojada, así que mi única opción era caminar hasta la agencia.

Pov Darien.

Mire la hora en mi reloj. Ya era demasiado tarde, Serena tuvo que haber llegado hace como media hora, que extraño.

–¿Darien? – Me llamo Beryl, levante la vista de mi reloj y la mire – ¿Todo está bien? – pregunto

–Sí – asentí – continuemos – le pedí y ella me obedeció.

Otros 10 minutos después, terminamos con la primera sesión y Serena todavía no llegaba, me estaba empezando a preocupar, no sé porque, pero me aterraba la idea de pensar que algo malo le había sucedido.

Observe una cabeza de cabello rubio asomarse a la puerta de la habitación donde estábamos haciendo la sesiones, me tranquilice, Serena al fin había llegado.

–Andrew – dije confundido, tal fue mi sorpresa, en que no era Serán si no mi primo, que en lugar de saludarlo lo mire como si fuera un bicho raro

–Hola a mí también me da gusto verte – me dijo irónico

–Perdón Andrew, es que estoy esperando a alguien

–¿Quién es tan importante?, para que lo recibas con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja

–¿Disculpa? – pregunte confundido

–¿Qué no te has visto en un espejo? – me señalo

–Es solo una compañera de trabajo – aclare, era cierto Serena era solo una compañera de trabajo, que desde ayer, era más o menos como mi amiga, ya que me había atrevido a contarle cosas, que a nadie más le conté, pero en si era un compañera de trabajo, pero porque me costaba tanto decirlo, era fácil hacerlo "compañera de trabajo"

–Es una mujer

–Sí, pero como ya te lo dije antes es solo una compañera de trabajo – ahí por Dios, pero que difícil es para m decirlo

–Ya claro, compañera de trabajo – esto último lo dijo de una manera que no pude entender muy bien… y porque repetíamos tanto la frase "compañera de trabajo"

Sacudí mi cabeza confundido y luego mire a Andrew, tenía que saber porque había venido hasta aquí.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Supe que estabas en la ciudad y vine a verte

–Rei te lo dijo ¿Verdad?

–Si

–¿Ella te sigue gustando? – pregunte y si respondía que sí, entonces no había venido a la agencia para verme a mí, su primo, si no ha Rei, mi mejor amiga y la suya también, pero el ya no la veía de esa manera desde que los tres cumplimos los 16 años, él desde ese momento la veía como lo que era, una hermosa mujer.

Me quedo mirando por unos segundos sin decir nada, no era necesario que el me contestara, yo ya sabía la respuesta.

–Te sigue gustando – respondí a mi respuesta y el asentó – Andrew no crees que deberías de mirar para otro lado

–¿Por qué?

–Es nuestra mejor amiga

–Dilo por ti yo nunca la vi de esa manera – me recordó

–Ella tiene a alguien – Serena me lo dijo ayer en la noche cuando la lleve a su casa, Nicholas y Rei se atraen mutuamente

–¿A qué te refieres?

Luego vi entrar a los susodichos, Nicholas y Rei, por la puerta de vidrio y le señale con la mirada a Andrew, el volteo y los vio sonriendo y conversando muy amenamente, luego volteo a verme y pude ver que estaba enojado.

–¿Quién es él? – pregunto con el tono de su voz molesto

–Es Nicholas Kumada ex jefe de la agencia…

–Me refiero a ¿Quién es? En la vida de Rei – me interrumpió

–Un posible…

–Un posible ¿Qué? – si seguía interrumpiéndome no iba a poder explicarle nada

–Si sigues interrumpiéndome no voy a poder decirte nada coherente

–Entonces habla de una vez – me pidió impaciente

–Es su pretendiente, un pretendiente, uno de tantos que ha tenido Rei – conteste casi gritando, algunos voltearon a verme pero después todas esas miradas se posaron en la chica rubia que estaba parada en la puerta de la habitación, completamente mojada y gritando.

–¡¿Qué ustedes dos hicieron qué?!

Pov Serena.

Después de haber caminado… no sé cuánto, pero de que camine mucho, camine mucho.

Con lo primero que me tope al llegar a la agencia fue a Esmeralda una de las diseñadoras junto a Zafiro otro diseñador.

–Linda cuando te dijimos que vistieras un poco más casual, no nos referíamos a esto – me dijo Zafiro mirándome de pies a cabeza

La verdad es que seguía mojada no me había secado porque el solo no había salido, todo estaba nublado aunque no hacia frio, pero corría viento, y ahora que lo pensaba cuando llegara a la sala donde se hacían las sesiones fotográficas, no sería necesario explicarle nada a Rei, porque ni bien me viera sabría claramente porque había llegado tarde.

Esta vez sí tenía una muy buena excusa, y en esta ocasión no era una inventada.

–¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió? – me pregunto Esmeralda, confundida pero a la vez preocupada

Ella siempre fue considerada conmigo desde el primer momento en que pise la agencia por primera vez, ella y Zafiro, fueron los que le sugirieron a Nicholas que yo debería de ser modelo en lugar de una simple asistente.

–Chicos la verdad, es que en estos momentos no quiero hablar acerca de eso, solo quiero llegar lo más rápido posible a la sala donde se hacen las sesiones fotográficas

–Entonces no nos metemos en tu camino – se hicieron un lado y me dejaron pasar, les agradecí y camine hasta el ascensor, durante el camino escuche una que otra risita y comentario irónico acerca de mi vestimenta

Entre al ascensor y me volvió a suceder lo que paso en el ascensor del edifico donde vivo, fue frustrante ver como la puerta se cerraba.

Una eternidad después –bueno eso es lo que fue para mí– la puerta del ascensor se abrió en el piso correcto, salí y al ver la puerta de vidrio, suspire aliviada, al fin había llegado, y era obvio que todo el que me viera iba a hacer preguntas acerca de mi aspecto.

¿Que pensara Darien al verme de esta manera?… espera… ¿Por qué me importa lo que piense Darien?

Me acerque a la puerta y justo cuando la iba a abrir para entrar, escuche unos murmullos…

–Serena no llega, no debiste haberle sacado la tarjeta del tren de su pantalón – rápidamente reconocí esa voz, era Rei, pero… ¿Con quién estaba hablando?

–Oye lo único que hice fue ayudar a ese chico – ¡Nicholas!

Entre a la habitación y los vi, a un lado de la puerta.

–¡¿Qué ustedes dos hicieron que?! – todos voltearon a verme incluyendo a un chico rubio que no se quien rayos sea, pero que sé que en estos momentos no es importante, seguramente todos se están preguntando –¿Qué hace está loca aquí? En nuestro lugar de trabajo– pero saben algo poco me importaba en ese momento lo que los demás pensaran de mí, camine desde el edificio en donde vivo hasta la agencia y los pies me duelen, luego cuando creo que estoy salvada, porque al fin llegue, escucho una conversación entre Nicholas y Rei hablando sobre cómo me quitaron la tarjeta de mi pantalón y luego le dijeron a Darien que me llevara a mi casa, ¡todo fue un plan!

–¿De que estas hablando? – me preguntaron Rei y Nicholas al mismo tiempo, con caritas angelicales, _tremendos diablos._

–No se hagan escuche todo – conteste acercándome a ellos.

–Serena estas mojada – Darien se acercó a mí preocupado – es mejor que te quites esa ropa o si no te resfriaras

–Si Sere Darien tiene razón ven con nosotras para que te cambies la ropa mojada – me sugirieron Mina y Lita, acercándose a mí y agarrándome de los brazos.

–No déjenla así, se le ve mejor que en días anteriores – dijo Beryl burlándose de mí

Si en ese momento no estuviera teniendo un ataque de frio, me le hubiera tirado encima y le hubiera arrancado las extensiones, _porque ese no era su pelo natural_.

Me solté del agarre de las chicas.

–Yo no me voy a cambiar nada hasta que esos dos me devuelvan mi tarjeta del tren – apunte con mi dedo índice atrás de mí sin voltear, esos dos estaban saliendo según ellos sin ser vistos.

–¿Nosotros? – preguntaron nuevamente al mismo tiempo.

–Si ustedes – se miraron y se acercaron a mí.

–Pero Serena no sabemos de qué estás hablando – me dijo Rei

–¿Enserio?

–Enserio, no tenemos idea de a que te refieres, ¿Cómo vas a creer que fuimos nosotros los responsables de la desaparición de tu tarjeta?

–Sí, porque ustedes son unos angelitos ¿Verdad? – Dije irónica y ellos asentaron – ¡si ustedes son unos angelitos, yo soy el conejo de pascua! – grite y ellos abrieron los ojos como dos enormes platos, claramente sorprendidos por mi comportamiento, yo no era de las personas que acostumbraba a renegar, pero en ese momento me encontraba realmente molesta

Ellos se miraron y parecía como si se estuvieran diciendo algo con la mirada, luego me miraron a mí

–Okey, vamos a hablar, pero no aquí – me agarraron de ambos brazos y salí junto con ellos de la sala fotográfica.

No era necesario voltear y ver la expresión de los demás, sabía perfectamente que todos me miraban como si fuera el monstruo de tres cabezas de Harry Potter.

Cuando nos encontrábamos fuera de la habitación, me solté de sus agarres y los fulmine con la mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza.

–¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste? – me pregunto Nicholas

–Todo – respondí con el tono de mi voz frio

–Muy bien te vamos a explicar, pero primero tu ropa – me dijo Rei

–¿Qué tiene que ver mi ropa con lo que vamos a hablar?

–Nada, pero te puedes resfriar y no quiero que mi asistente venga a trabajar enferma

–Muy bien pero después me van decir todo, entienden, todo – asentaron y juntos entramos al ascensor.

Luego de unos segundos la puerta se abrió, indicando que habíamos llegado al piso correcto, me fije en la parte donde se indicaba en que piso estábamos y me di cuenta de que era el piso 5, me aferre a la puerta del ascensor.

¡No ese piso no!

Ni loca pienso entrar ahí, la última vez que estuve ahí, no fue agradable para mí y llegue a pensar que la única manera de salir de ahí seria usando un vestido camisero, creación de Usui y Fiore y hecho por Karmesite, Berjerite, Caraberite, Betsite costureras de confianza de ellos dos y las principales encargadas de la fabricación de las prendas.

–Serena, te tienes que cambiar de ropa – me decía Rei, mientras trataba de apartarme de la puerta del ascensor

–No, ni loca Rei

–Aun no superas el trauma ¿Enserio? – Me dijo Nicholas divertido con la situación – Usui y Fiore se disculparon por haberte usado como maniquí

–Nicholas tiene razón, tienes que entrar, ellos tiene la ropa ideal para ti, recuerda que son los únicos que hacen prendas de tu talla, ya que eres muy bajita – Rei me jalo con todas sus fuerzas, pero justo en ese momento me solté del ascensor, lo cual provocó que mi amiga pelinegra callera al piso.

–Rei – Nicholas se agacho para ayudarla

–Yo puedo sola, no es necesario – dijo levantándose, luego me miro molesta y como si estuviera esperando algo, pero al ver que yo no decía nada, se decidió a hablar – ¿no te vas a disculpar por haberme tirado al piso?

–¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Yo no te tire tú te caíste sola

–Es cierto – me apoyo Nicholas, le había molestado el que no lo deje ayudarla

–Okey – inhalo profundo y luego exhalo tratando de calmarse – vamos a entrar te cambiaras de ropa y hablaremos… ¿estás de acuerdo? – pregunto

–De acuerdo – respondí

Entramos juntos, y no me pasó desapercibido que todos me miraban y murmuraban, solo me trague mis palabras y me aguante las ganas de querer gritarles.

–Señorita Rei, que se le ofrece – pregunto una chica de cabello plateado

 _En qué momento se había acercado_.

–Diles a Usui, a Fiore y a… – selo pensó por un momento – Malachite

–¿Qué? No, no – me negué rotundamente, Malachite, era uno de esos estilistas que te hacían parecer otras personas, y yo no quería ser otra persona, me gustaba ser yo

–Tu, silencio – me callo Rei – llámalos, los necesito inmediatamente – le ordenó a la chica y ella rápidamente obedeció

–Dijiste cambio de ropa en ningún momento me dijiste que también me harías un cambio de look

–Lo que Rei quiere hacer, es prepararte para una sesión fotográfica – dijo Nicholas

–¿Una sesión?

–Si

–¿Por qué?

–Porque no pienso entregarte tu tarjeta del tren subterráneo hasta que hagas esa sesión

–Eso es chantaje

–Es simplemente, hacer algo a cambio de algo – me dijo sonriente

–No pienso hacer esa sesión fotográfica

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque no

–Esa no es una respuesta coherente

–Claro que lo es – _si lo era_

–No, no lo es – hablo Nicholas

–No pienso hacer esa sesión de fotos

–Entonces dile adiós a tu tarjeta del tren – la sacó del bolsillo delantero de su enterizo negro y me la señalo – tú decides – la mire por unos segundos mentalizando, hasta que se me prendió el foquito

–Okey – accedí – yo hare esa sesión fotográfica – sonrieron felices, creyendo que no me traía nada entre manos – solo – alce mi dedo índice al aire y a ellos se les fue la sonrisa – si me dicen porque me quitaron la tarjeta y le sugirieron a Darien que me llevara a mi casa y también admitan que ustedes dos se gustan – termine por decir alzando varias veces amabas cejas, me miraron aterrados

–¿Qué? – Dijo Rei

–Lo que escucharon

–Pero es que nosotros, no… – Nicholas comenzó a trabarse

–Bien – dijo Rei segura

–¿Estas segura? – pregunte sonriendo

–Sí, pero haremos todo eso después de la sesión

–Okey

–Okey

Pensé que Rei se terminaría negando y yo ganaría, pero no termino aceptando, y ahora uno de mis tantos traumas se realizaría: yo en frente de una cámara.

¿Por qué es un trauma?

Porque en la escuela, todas mis fotos del anuario salían horribles, solo esperaba que en esta ocasión no sucediera lo mismo.

.

.

.

.

Hola soy yo, lo prometido es deuda, y los que no me creyeron lo único que les dire es.

En su cara.

No es broma pero enserio, esta es una manera de demostrarles que cumplo mis promesas, soy Perla Saavedra y una Saavedra cumple sus promesas.

Les prometo que el proximo capitulo no tardara tanto, enserio, no pase de la otra semana.

Eso es todo.

La chica imposibles se va.


End file.
